Inspiración
by Kira.Nyx
Summary: ¿No es cuestión de esperar a que llegue la inspiración? Una pregunta que tendrá al rubio con un poco de dudas.


Hola a todos; he regresado con una historia de Digimon… Aclaro, los personajes ni la historia principal me pertenecen, este es sólo un fin que una fanática como yo se decidió hacer; es un escrito pequeño pero espero les guste..

INSPIRACIÓN

"No te preocupes, ya llegará la inspiración cariño", "No te apures, ya llegará el momento", "Si presionas las ideas no serán tan buenas". Cuantas veces no había escuchado ese tipo de frases, pero sabía que la realidad era otra; ni sus padres, ni su hermano, ni sus amigos sabías el estrés que era tener una fecha para entregar su proyecto, si bien era un borrador y si bien sabía tendrían un poco más de piedad con él por el hecho de ser principiante, él no necesitaba aquello. Su decisión era que se convertiría en un escritor sin importar el qué, y ahora era su primera oportunidad para demostrarlo; él no podía esperar a que la inspiración le llegara de la noche a la mañana, sabía que debía ser capaz de escribir sin importar ésta. Ahora que pensaba sobre eso, tal vez podría escribir sobre la luna… Si! Eso sería, una historia sobre hadas que aparecen únicamente con la luna… Aquellas hadas serían capaces de dotar de inspiración a las personas… Bueno, tal vez si lo desarrollaba más quedaría perfecta la idea.

El chico se hallaba sumido en estos pensamientos cuando un golpe y unas risas lo sacaron de su concentración. Molesto alzó la vista para ver a un grupo de amigos que habían dejado caer un libro accidentalmente y al parecer eso les hacía gracia, pero al rubio no le hacía gracia en lo absoluto.

Para Takeru era realmente difícil concebir ideas mientras hubiera ruidos que lo distrajeran, sin embargo, para su fortuna, estaba acostumbrado a no poder dormir por las noches, por lo que era perfecto para él para poder avanzar. Uno pensaría que en la biblioteca sería capaz de escribir, pero siempre pasaban accidentes como ese que hacían perdiera la concentración. Y es que el rubio era amable y noble el 90% del tiempo, pero cuando se trataba de su escritura, cualquier cosa que irrumpiera su concentración lo sacaba de quicio dejando ver de él una faceta que no era nada agradable y que no quedaba en absoluto con su imagen.

EL rubio bajó la mirada del grupo de amigos y soltó un suspiro dándose por vencido referente a aquella situación; sacó sus audífonos y se desconectó del mundo real por medio de la música que llegaba a sus oídos. Si bien había pasado al menos 2 horas desde aquel entonces, el chico no se había dado cuenta dado a lo suido que se encontraba en su escritura, cuando de pronto un conocido suyo llegó de manera sorpresiva asustándolo y devolviéndolo a la realidad.

-Hey Takeru- saludó su amigo que lo consideraba a su vez como su rival.

-Daisuke, me asustaste- dijo el ojiazul soltando lo último a modo de reclamo.

-Lo siento, es sólo que te veías tan entrado en tu trabajo que me imagine llevabas vario tiempo aquí sin comer ni nada, así que era la única forma de regresarte al mundo de los vivos- dijo su amigo a son de burla, intentando ocultar la eminente preocupación y cuidados que le daba al chico; y es que Takeru se había convertido en su mejor amigo, y si bien sabía que ya eran lo suficientemente grandes, sabía que el rubio no se daba los cuidados adecuados. Agradecía que Yamato y Kari estuviera ahí también para Takeru, ya que sin ellos tres, no sabrían lo que sería de Takeru.

El rubio algo molesto murmuró algo como "ya perdí la idea", pero tras ver el reloj, su cara se suavizó un poco admitiendo que Daisuke tenía razón, aunque no lo admitiría en su cara.

-Bueno, ¿quieres ir a comer? - preguntó el ojiazul mientras cerraba su ordenador portátil, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta de su amigo.

-La pregunta ofende- respondió el castaño con una sonrisa, para luego añadir- le diré a Kari que estaremos en la cafetería para que nos alcance

Ante la mención de la chica Takeru tomó un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, y es que, a pesar de llevar ya 2 años de noviazgo con ella, el simple hecho de pensar en pasar tiempo con ella le provocaba ese color rojo en sus mejillas. Ambos pusieron marcha camino a la cafetería, el día a ojos de Takeru era perfecto, no era un día soleado, pero tampoco nublado, un día con un poco de viento, pero lo suficiente como para mantenerlos refrescados.

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería tomaron asiento y mientras Daisuke se retiraba para comprar por los dos, el ojiazul se quedó contemplado a un par de pájaros que se hallaban en un árbol, picando pacientemente sobre el tronco. Si bien no eras las aves más bellas del mundo, eran del agrado de TK; de pronto una dulce voz sonó al lado de su oído tomándolo por sorpresa

-Te gustan? - preguntó Kari mientras tomaba asiento

-Algo… Creo que son simples pero lindos- contestó el chico con una sonrisa mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios- Daisuke fue a comprar la comida

-Oh, en ese caso iré para que también me compre algo- contestó la castaña con una sonrisa traviesa, tomó por un instante la mano de Takeru y luego la soltó para ir hacia los puestos de comida. Takeru contempló como su novia se retiraba y volvió su vista hacia las aves; si bien no era la primera vez que las veía, seguí tan maravillado como si esa fuera la circunstancia. No sabía qué, pero le habían inspirado algo. ¡Claro! Aquí estaba la inspiración por la que había batallado unas horas antes. Sabía que las aves no tendrían lugar en la historia que ahora hacía, por lo que sin preámbulos sacó una pequeña libreta (regalo de Kari) y comenzó a apuntar las ideas que aquellos pájaros le producían, naciendo de allí una nueva historia.

Cuando Kari y Daisuke regresaron, se encontraron con el chico tan absorto en aquella pequeña libreta; los dos tomaron asiento y esperaron pacientemente a que éste notara su presencia; una vez lo hizo cerró aquel cuaderno y les esbozó una sonrisa: ahora que ya había anotado lo primordial, no podría evitar guardar la idea en su cabeza. Para su sorpresa la chica tomó una foto de aquellas aves y, viendo la cara de confusión dijo:

-Por si llegas a olvidar algún detalle

Takeru agradeció cuán considerada era ella, incluso desde antes que fueran novios. Si bien ella no era la chica perfecta (como todos pensaban), ella era simplemente su complemento, encajando simplemente sus imperfecciones en las perfecciones de él y viceversa… Ambos se complementaban… Complemento, he ahí otra idea. Takeru tomó nota rápidamente y luego volvió a guardar la libretita. Los otros dos no pudieron evitar soltar una risita al ver al chico tan metido.

-Por lo que veo hoy amaneciste con mucha inspiración amigo- dijo Daisuke divertido de la forma en la que su mejor amigo tomaba notas casi cada 5 minutos.

\- Realmente no es inspiración de lo que se trata la escritura, es sólo saber cómo tomar las ideas, ya que cada simple acción que realizamos de forma cotidiana tiene su propia belleza… El simple hecho de estar aquí nosotros tres tiene su propia belleza, pero es cuestión de escribirlo de manera adecuada para que todos seamos capaces de apreciar esos pequeños detalles; es por eso que la escritura es un arte, porque es capaz de demostrar a las personas la belleza de la vida sin necesidad de pasar a algo muy grande, los momentos más simples son los hermosos…- tras su explicación, vio como ambos jóvenes lo miraban pasmados ante tales palabras, como si hubiera crecido un sentimiento por esas simples oraciones; entonces Takeru se sorprendió incluso a sí mismo y luego se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro para decir- O tal vez en verdad amanecí inspirado.

FIN

Okey, sé que no es la mejor historia, no me maten por favor xD

Es sólo que estaba en la universidad sin nada que hacer y realmente me llegó la idea a la mente, ya que desde hace unos días tuve ganas de retomar la escritura, pero no se me ocurría nada para pensar. En fin, espero que les haya gustado n.n y que dejen algunos comentarios, y si no les gustó… También las críticas constructivas son bien recibidas xD

Muchas gracias por leer la historia; si quieren que escriba sobre algo o alguien no duden en decírmelo.

Aquí reportándose, Nyx


End file.
